1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal array device, particularly to an active liquid crystal array device with the function of local switchable liquid crystal lens and the function for controlling focus of liquid crystal lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional switchable liquid crystal lens array can use the electric control way to switch the liquid crystal on the whole array to obtain the transparent lens effect, and can be used in two-dimensional (2D)/three-dimensional (3D) switchable display for switching the pictures between 2D and 3D.
The electrode with lens shape is used in the structure of switchable liquid crystal lens array. The lens effect of liquid crystal is formed by the gradual change of the electric field. Another way is to use the double refractive material with lens shape, the liquid crystal is sealed in the double refractive material to obtain lens shape for liquid crystal layer, so that the liquid crystal layer can achieve the lens effect.
However, the above-mentioned liquid crystal lens array can only be switched in the whole panel, which is unable to be controlled by the local way, and the focus of liquid crystal lens is also unable to be controlled by the electric way. Therefore, when the liquid crystal lens array is used to the 2D/3D switchable display, it is switched by the whole screen, it is unable to see the characters of 2D and the image content of 3D on the same picture at the same time.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop the active liquid crystal array device with local switchable liquid crystal lens and the function for controlling focus of liquid crystal lens, in order to increase the application of active liquid crystal array device and reduce the manufacturing cost.